Parental Guidance
by SoulXRevolution
Summary: During Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a new class is introduced to the school. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter find themselves in this new class together, and partnered together. What could passably go wrong? Rated M to be safe. prepare yourself for cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_: _Before we start this story I would like to state that I am very grateful that you have chosen this story to read. This is my very first FanFic that I am uploading so go easy on me. Anyways, without further delay, enjoy this Harry Potter fanfic. oh and i don't own any of the characters bla bla bla. _

_Summery:__ During Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a new class was introduced to the school and Draco Malfoy and Harry find themselves in this new class together, and partnered together. What could passably go wrong? _

**Parental Guidance Chapter 1: You Are Now (in a way) Married**

Harry Potter sat in the great hall looking over his schedule with a scowl, "Double Potions, fan-flipping-tastic." It still baffled him why they kept putting him in that class, it was a miracle he even passed his sixth year, before he was forced to miss his seventh year, along with everyone else, because of the war.

"Come on Harry it won't be so bad, after all we can finally relax now that You-Know-Who is gone." Ron said clapping his best friend on the back trying to cheer him up.

Harry smiled weakly at his friend, who had gone back to garbling down his food while Hermione just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Harry you're going to pass with flying colors, after all you have me." Hermione was right, after all he did have her, so there should be nothing to worry about now that Voldemort is gone. Right?

"What else do you have mate?" Ron mumbled threw a mouth full of eggs.

"Ummm... Care of Magical Creatures, D.A.D.A., Transfigurations, Charms, Double Potions, Ancient Runes, and... Parental Guidance...What?" Harry blinked at the last class, in all his years at Hogwarts he has never heard of that class.

"Yeah I have it too, apparently the Ministry is trying out a new class to teach seventh year students about parenting." Hermione said looking at her own schedule. Ron checked his and let out a groan obviously finding the same thing.

Oddly enough Harry was kinda excited about learning how to take care of a child. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

Harry was buzzing with excitement when he entered the class room,quickly sitting in the front row with some Ravenclaw girl. It was a let down when he found out that Ron and Hermione had the class after lunch while Harry had his at the end of the day. But he could deal with being alone for and hour.

Right as he thought that Harry's stomach dropped when he saw a certain blond Sytherin saunter into the room.

Draco Malfoy stood by the door taking in the class with a deep frown, mercury colored eyes scanning the other seventh years until they landed on him. His deep frown turned into a scowl when he saw the brunet. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry ground out, glaring daggers at the Slytherin.

The room went quite as the tension in the room increased the longer the two stared at each other until the blond broke the staring mach and walked to the back of the class with a huff sitting down next to a poor Hufflepuff.

"Someone likes you." The Ravenclaw next to Harry said, causing Harry to look at her in shock. "What?!"

The Ravenclaw smirked, Brown-Green eyes shinning with amusement, "Oh come on don't tell me you don't feel it."

Harry blinked at the strange girl, "Feel what?"

"The tension between you two."

"Well yeah we hate each other."

The girl laughed shaking her head and leaned in closer to him with a strange glint in her eyes that matched Dumbledor's, "Not that tension the _sexual_ tension."

Harry's face flushed a deep red that matched his tie. "What?! Are you crazy?There is nothing remotely sexual between me and Malfoy!"

The girl hummed giving him the 'Yeah-Right' look.

Harry huffed and turned away from the deranged girl, and sneaked a peaked at the back of the class where a certain blond sat reading a book. Harry scowled and shook his head,no, there was no way that there was something other than hatred between Malfoy and him.

With that in mind Harry promptly turned back around just in time to see his new professor walk in, and Harry instantly liked him.

He wasn't very tall, maybe an inch taller than Harry, but the thing that got Harry the most was his smile. It was the kind of smile that made you want to smile, that made you feel at ease and welcomed. The other thing that really made him stand out was his clothing, instead of the normal teachers robes and suit, he wore muggle jeans and a blue sweater. "Hello everyone and welcome to Parental Guidance. I am Professor Luis, but you can call me Luis." The Professor said smiling warmly at his students.

Harry smiled at that, yep, he totally liked the teacher.

"So first I am going to assign partners to everyone, but I'm going to do it a little differently," Luis started, snapping his fingers conjuring a stack of parchment in his waiting hand, "You will each fill out a form about yourself, and be truthful this form determines who you will be assigned to, and if I ketch anyone copying answers so you can be with your friend I will have you kicked out of my class." He warned as he passed out the forms to every student.

With a sigh Harry looked down at his paper and started filling out the form.

**1.) What is your full name (include middle)? **Harry James Potter

**2.)What is your favorite color?** Purple

**3.) What is your favorite food?** anything with noodles

**4.) What do you look for in a partner?** has a kind heart, handsome, can tolerate me, and who sees me for me and not my title

**5.) How would you describe yourself?** Brave, kind, emotionally damaged

**6.) Sexual Orientation? **Bi

**7.) Can you cook, clean, etc.?** yes

**8.) Do you want a big family or small?** Big 

**9.) If you had a boy what would you name it? **It would depend on what name fits

**10.) A girl?** same as the last question

Harry slowly got up after answering the questions and placed it on Luis' desk with the other filled out forms. Letting out a shaky breath, he silently prayed that he would be partnered with a good person. Sitting back down, harry stole a glance to the back of the class, spotting Malfoy sitting at his desk reading a book, absently turning a page unknowing that Harry was looking at him.

"Okay everyone, lets see who is with who." Harry quickly looked back at the teacher before Malfoy would notice him starring.

Luis walked to the front of the class, holding the stack of papers in his hand. Snapping his fingers, the stack disappeared with a puff of smoke and not a moment later a single sheet of parchment appeared in his out stretched hand.

"okay first couple is Ramen Scott and Scout Clear-Water." Everyone looked at the two seventh years as they made their way up to the front of the class. The young professor grinning holding out a purple velvet bag, "Pick a card."

Scout hesitated before reaching into the bag and pulling out a plane white card. "Whats your number?"

"one..." The young girl said in a small voice.

"Good now go sit down."Luis said dismissively looking back down at the list.

He Continued to call out the couples and each pair would then take out a card with a number. So far the only number that has been drawn is one. Why? Harry had no idea.

"Harry Potter and...Draco Malfoy" Everyone went dead silent. Harry spun around to look at the blond, who was sitting in his chair face blank of emotion unlike Harry's which was gapping like a fish out of water. Slowly Draco stood up setting his book down calmly and walked up to Harry , gay eyes boring into his green ones. "Come on Potter, lets get this over with." Malfoy sneered grabbing the gapping teen by the elbow and dragged him up to the front of the class where Luis stood with the bag. Draco promptly dug into the bag taking out the white card, "Two." Harry grabbed the card from Malfoy to check it again, only to find a big two written in blue in the middle of the card.

"Why did we get a two and everyone else got a one?" Draco asked curious, obviously this wasn't random because there was only one card in the bag.

Luis grinned," I will tell you all what the number means when everyone has been paired and drawn their own card."

Malfoy huffed and promptly turned around and walked back to his seat leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Forget about this class being fun... this is gonna be an absolute nightmare! Harry thought bitterly as he walked to the back of the class where Malfoy sat and sat down next to him reluctantly. "Looks like we're partners." Harry said trying to brake the ice between them, but the Slytherin just grunted, turning a page in his book. Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest childishly, looking away from him and watched the last few couples draw from the bag, all drawing a one.

When the last couple cam up and drew their card Luis got rid of the bag and clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Okay, now that everyone is partnered up lets get down to business. The partner you have been assigned to will be your partner for the whole year, and in this class you will be husband and wife... or husband and husband," Harry flushed beat red at that last statement and looked at Malfoy who just stared at the teacher blankly, "But not only are you going to be "married" you will also become parents, each of you will be raising a baby that is alike to you and your partner, and before you ask, yes they are real breathing babies that will disappear at the end of the year. They will be graded based on their memories, so if you did a crappy job I will know at the end of the year."

Everyone starred in shock at the grinning professor. What the Hell?! They have to take car of a flipping baby?! How the Hell are they going to do that when they have school?!

"The babies will age a year every month so by the end of the year they will be nine sense they start out a month old. The numbers you are holding are how many babies you will have, luckily many of you only have one child." Luis looked at Harry with a smirk . "So today I will give you your babies and your rooms."

"Rooms?" A Hufflepuff asked shakily.

"well you will be living with your partner, naturally, I mean your raising a kid together. You can't raise a kid when many of you are in different houses."

"You mean I have to sleep in the same room as _Potter_ ? And raise a filthy baby?!" Draco asked standing up out raged by their whole arrangement.

Harry flinched visibly, hurt that he called their babies filthy. Luis' kind blue eyes darkened dangerously, his smile disappearing, "Those _filthy babies_ are your children, Mr. Malfoy! And lets get things straight, this class is not a blow off class, this class was made to teach you the consequences of having a child while you are in school along with teaching you how to care and raise a child! And if you have a problem with that you can get your stuck up self out of my class!" Almost everyone sunk back in their seats from their kind teacher's rage. "Anyone else have a problem?" Nobody answered, and Malfoy sat back down without a word.

Luis sighed relaxing back into teacher mode, "Okay guys know go sit with your partner if you have not already done so, and take your card out and put a drop of our blood on the card." Everyone did as they were told, and Harry gulped taking out his wand cutting his finger and pressed it onto the card looking at Malfoy who grumbled something inaudible before doing the same. Harry gasped when he saw the blood seep into the card along with the number two, and in place its place writing appeared.

"The writing on your card is the directions to your room along with the password. Your children, along with your personal belongings are waiting for you in your rooms. Class dismissed"

Malfoy quickly got up and left the class without a word. Harry jumped up grabbing his bag and card running after the fuming blond.

"Malfoy!" The Slytherin stopped and watched the Griffendor run up to him, "What the hell was that back there?!"

The Slytherin sneered down at him, "You cant honestly be okay with this! Let alone go threw with this!"

Harry huffed, "I'm not pleased with the arrangement, but I think it would be a good way to get to know you better..."

"Whatever Potter, let's just get to our bloody room so I can do my work." Draco said snatching the card out of the brunets hand reading it and abruptly turned and started down the hallway.

Harry huffed taking off after the retreating blond, this is gonna be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy my work. all the charters do _**not**_ belong to me etc. etc. and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them._

**Chapter 2: Hello Little Ones...**

The couple stopped at the portrait with a little girl holding a teddy bear, giggling at them, "Password?"

"Drarry." Draco said threw clinched teeth.

The little girl giggled, swinging the portrait open to revel their new room. Draco sighed and stepped into the room dumping his stuff on one of the leather couches that sat in the living room. Harry stopped and stared, the living room giving off a homey atmosphere with the lemon creme walls and plush creme colored carpet. The stunned Gryffindor gently places his bag next to Draco's, and further explored the living room where he found the door to the full stocked kitchen, and a hallway that led to the bedroom's. A curse came from one of the rooms and Harry quickly ran into the room it came from, thinking Draco dropped a baby or something along those lines, only to find Draco standing in the middle of a master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking around the spacious room confused. It was a nice room, with light lime-green painted walls, nothing like the Slytherin green Harry hated, and plush carpet like the one in the living room, so what was it?

"There's only one bed..." Draco said pointing at the big comfy bed with soft green sheets. Suddenly, Harry understood the problem, there was only one bed which means they have to sleep together, or one of them is going to have to sleep on the couch.

"Oh..."

"Your sleeping on the couch." Draco said after a long pause, leaving the room.

"What?! Why me? Why can't you sleep on the couch?" Harry asked fallowing Draco down the hall and back into the living room.

"Because I said so." Draco stated pulling out his potions text book and sitting on the plush leather couch.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm not sleeping on the bloody couch!" Harry yelled anger bubbling in his chest.

Draco opened his mouth the reply when he was cut off by the sound of crying, reminding the two teens that they were not alone. "Shit! I forgot about the babies!" Harry exclaimed hurrying out of the living room and down the hall before the Slytherin could blink.

Harry entered the nursery quickly and ran to one of the two cribs, and picked up the screaming, month old baby. Holding him close to his chest, rocking back and forth trying to calm him down. After a moment the crying subsided and the baby sniffled quietly laying his head on Harry's shoulder, making the teen flinch when snot and tears soaked threw his school shirt. Carefully, Harry moved over to the rocking chair that was next to the cribs, and sat down cradling his son in his arms to get a good look at him. He had fair skin and blond hair just like his other father, but inherited Harry's green eyes and messy hair, which made him smile. "Looks like you got stuck with my crazy hair." The baby cooed and stuck his thumb into his little mouth staring up at him with big green eyes, "Merlin your adorable, can't wait to see you when your older, you'll probably give me and your Dad a hard time. Getting up to no good with your brother."

"Are you seriously talking to an infant Potter?" The Slytherin's voice caused Harry jump in surprise, making the baby wine in discomfort. Harry instantly comforted the baby and glared at the blond, who was leaning against the door frame watching Harry sooth the fussy baby with calculating gray eyes.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, it helps calm them down." Harry said looking down at the little baby with affection.

Draco hummed softly walking over to the last cradle and looked down at the other son, who was fast asleep wearing a blue body suit with white clouds that match the wall paper of the nursery. "They have your crazy hair..." He mussed out loud, making Harry smilie. He cast a glance at Harry absently, "Have you named them?"

The brunet shook his head, "No, but I was thinking about this guy being named James, after my dad, but then again... he doesn't look like a James..." Draco calmly walked over to Harry and looked down at the child in Harry's arms, who stared up at the blond curiously.

"Aiden."

Harry looked up at Draco surprised, shocked that he even wanted to name the baby after saying he didn't want to go threw with this. The blond looked at Harry raising his eyebrow, "What you don't like it?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "No! I love it! I just was thinking... uh... what his brother should be named and what their middle names should be."

Draco scuffed, "You can't expect me to do all the work."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No I wouldn't dream of putting the task of naming out sons on you delicate shoulders." Before the blond could say anything, Harry brushed past him cooing at little Aiden as he walked to the living room.

"What about the other one?" Draco called, panicking when the baby woke letting out a cry. Quickly Draco picked up the screaming baby mimicking what he saw Harry do, and was surprised to see it worked. "There that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry's voice floated into the room.

Draco wanted to hex Harry into oblivion, but couldn't sense he had an arm full of his son so instead he gave the smirking boy a hard glare. "Shut it, and help me name our other son."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that last bit, and walked over to the grumpy Slytherin. "Okay okay don't get your panties in a wad."

The pure-blood huffed, no doubt about to grumble,'I don't wear _panties_' in an indigent snarky way before he was silenced when the baby in his arms let out a soft sound. The couple quickly turned their attention to their rousing son, watching as he opened his eyes the reveal steel gray just like his Father's.

The blond gasped in shock and awe at the sight, not knowing what to say. The child in his arms looked like a carbon copy of himself, except with curly hair instead of strait. "Wow..." Harry said in awe at the sight, "He looks just like you."

Draco smiled despite himself, "He does..."

"I think I have a name..." Harry started not taking his eyes off his second son.

"Oh and what's that Potter? I hope its not something as stupid as James." Draco huffed.

Harry scowled at the comment, "I was thinking Braden, you jerk." With that the Gryffindor stormed out of the living room and to the bedroom with Aden in his arms.

Draco stood there in the living room shocked, flinching when he heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. Something akin to guilt passed threw the blond, but was quickly squished when the blond realized he felt _guilty_, and marched to the couch holding his unnamed son, and sat down with a huff.

He sat silently for along while playing with one of his sons little hands, awed by how small his hands are.

"I guess Braden isn't that bad of a name for you..." Draco mumbled looking down at his son, who cooed softly up at him as he tried to put one of his fists into his gummy mouth. Draco snorted, "Braden it is..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took a couple of days for this to come up. This is a short-ish chapter, because I've had a lot of school work to do, but here's the third chapter!_**

**_Thank you to those who liked my story and fallowed it. I would love to hear your idea's for this story, because I'm sorta making it up as I go along. So, ideas would be wonderful! So comment and I'll be happy to reply in the next chapter which will again take a few days. Sorry! :3 _**

**_Oh and I don't own any of the characters except Braden, Luis, and of course Aiden!_**

**Chapter 3: Struggles of Being a Parent**

Harry jolted awake yet again to the sounds of insistent crying. Groaning, the young man rolled off the couch and shuffled out of the living room for the hundredth time this night.

"What's wrong little one?" Harry asked sleepily when he picked up his crying son. Braden let out a soft whimper when he opened his teary gray eyes to see his Daddy, and lifted his chubby arms up grabbing at the brunets sleep shirt.

Cuddling the whimpering child after finding nothing wrong with him, Harry took Braden back to the living room.

"You can't keep crying like this, Braden, your Dad and I need to sleep." The exhausted Gryffindor said, sighing as he sat down on the plush leather couch that was his bed.

Braden just yawned, showing his gummy mouth making Harry sigh softly in frustration. _Might as well get some sleep... _Harry thought, laying back on the couch cradling the sleeping baby to his chest, and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Potter wake up!"

Harry jerked awake when he heard Malfoy yell. "Wha...?"

"We're going to be late you dimwit! Now get up!" Malfoy snapped already dressed and holding Aiden and Braden ready to dump them on Harry the moment he was ready.

Blinking threw the haze of sleep, Harry slowly got up off the couch, and shuffled to the master bedroom to get dressed.

After showering and dressing, Harry shuffled into the living room still half asleep.

"God you look like crap." Draco stated, his thin lips curling into a smirk.

The Gryffindor glared at the smirking Slytherin while taking a fussy Braden from him, "wonder why? Seeing as _I_ have been constantly up, because ether Aiden needs a night feed or Braden needs a cuddle every five minutes!"

That whipped the smirk off the arrogant blonds face, and a scowl formed in it's place.

"Whatever Potter lets go. We're late for class." With that Malfoy left, holding a squirming Aden along the way.

To say Harry was exhausted was an understatement. It's their third day as parents, and the twins have been crying nonstop all night for food, or a diaper change. Malfoy, of course never lifted a finger, only interacting with his children when he was forced to.

The exhausted teen jolted awake suddenly, feeling worse than usual. Casting a Tempus charm he shot up out of bed at the time, "Shit!" It was ten o'clock, TEN! If he hurried now he could make it to D.A.D.A. or maybe even lunch. Changing quickly into his robes he ran to the nursery, bursting into the room almost knocking over a half-dressed Malfoy.

"Watch it Potter!" The Slytherin snapped holding what appeared to be Aden drinking a bottle of milk.

Harry blinked at the rare sight of Draco-Flipping-Malfoy actually feeding his son.

"If you are quite done ogling me can you please feed Braden so we can go to class?" Malfoy drawled, smirking when Harry blushed, taking the empty bottle from Aiden.

Shaking his head, Harry went over to Braden, who was laying on his back gurgling happily up at his Daddy. Harry Picked his gray eyed son up and held him close, "Do you have a bottle?" He asked just before bursting out laughing at the sight of Malfoy trying to get his wiggling son out of his night clothes.

"Shut up Harry! You're not helping!" Draco snapped, not realizing he called the Gryffindor by his first name.

The Gryffindor snorted moving over to the blond, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Here let me change Aiden and you feed Braden."

The blond wanted to argue that he didn't need help, but who was he kidding? He needed Harry, and the knowledge that he basically abandoned his temporary family for the past three days made guilt knot in his chest.

Stepping aside the Slytherin took Braden from Harry's arms and went to go fetch another bottle, leaving Harry to deal with Aiden.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I"m sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I haven't had time to write because I'm lazy and AP Physics has been kicking my ass! I have made this chapter long-ish to make up for lost time and Idk when the next chapter will be up but it will be don't worry I just need to get my ass into gear in school. Don't hate me! I'm sorry! _

_So anyways here is chapter 4 chapter! enjoy it, savor it, and LOVE IT! I have put time off of school for you guys so be nice. And no Pouting! i made sure to put lots of the twins in this so u guys can coo and aww at them._

**Chapter 4: Rough 3rd Day...**

After the boys had finally gotten the twins fed and dressed they were ready to go to lunch after missing their first two classes.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this stupid thing..." Draco grumbled adjusting the blue cloth sling that holds Braden comfortably against his chest.

Harry just rolled his eyes, choosing to stay silent, and adjusting his purple sling so that Aiden can rest comfortably in his cloth nest. Aiden was sucking on his thumb oblivious to where they were going and not caring, unlike his brother who was squirming trying to see what was happening.

"I mean I look like a bloody mother." The blond wined as they headed to The Great Hall. The couple have reframed from eating in the Great Hall, because they thought the noise would be to much for the twins. However, today they had no choice, because Harry had no time to cook anything.

"Clam down you're a _Father_ not a _Mother_, although you do look the part." Harry snickered, earning a punch to the shoulder, and a scowl from Draco, which made Harry burst out laughing.

Aiden giggled along with Harry grabbing at his Dad's robes.

Before the Slytherin could snap at Harry a certain red head came running down the hall, "Harry!" Draco had to push the red head away from Harry before he could tackle his friend and crush Aiden. "What the Hell Malfoy?!" Ron Exclaimed stumbling back, his face as red as his hair.

Draco sneered, and held Braden close protectively, "Maybe you should use your eyes Weasley! You nearly crushed my son!"

Ron blinked at the seething Slytherin, and then at Harry who was frozen in shock at the blond's protectiveness. Ron flushed scarlet when he saw the purple sling with the obvious baby inside of it. "Sorry mate I didn't see your kid.." Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Harry smiled nervously, "It's okay Ron."

"I'm going to the Great Hall." Draco mumbled and promptly leaves the two Gryffindors to talk.

"So the rummers are true you and the ferret got partnered up." Ron said in awe, then snickered, "I bet your kids are hideous with that rat face as the Father."

Harry saw red, "Shut up Ron!" _How dare he call his children hideous!_

Infuriated he pushed pass a startled, and confused, Ron and made his way back to his room intending to miss todays classes. He'll just look over Draco's notes and study off them.

When Draco entered the Great Hall he instantly regretted it. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on him the moment he stepped into the hall. Braden babbled something and Draco looked down at his son. Grey eyes stared into green, and a wave of protectiveness washed over him unexpectedly. How could he be so stupid bringing his son into this danger zone. His fellow Slytherins would most likely try and hex his sons because they are part Gryffindor, not to mention Potter "The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Dark-Lord". The Gryffindors were no different, after all he is an ex-Death Eater so that brands Braden and Aiden as Death Eater children.

Professor Luis's dark blue eyes darkened at the hate and discussed that was aimed at Draco and Braden, obviously not liking this one bit.

Slowly, Draco backed out of the Great Hall and quickly walked down the hall way as fast as he could without jostling Braden to much. When he came across a bathroom the blond quickly went in, throwing his stuff down, taking Braden out of his sling and held him close. His breath hitched as he tried to keep his sobs in as he paced the bathroom. This is what it was going to be like from now on, his children cast out and labeled as killers just because their father made a choice that wasn't even his to make.

Braden soon started to cry, obviously sensing his Father's distress. Draco stopped pacing and tried to get his son to stop crying. "Come on Braden don't cry." But Braden was relentless, his chubby face screwed up Grey eyes watering and spilling tears down his red face.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called out from the doorway.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're here! Braden won't stop crying." Draco sighed in relief when he saw the Gryffindor standing by the door.

Harry sighed going over to Draco and the crying month old baby. "What happened?"

"He didn't like the Great Hall..." Draco lied, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Potter the real reason.

Harry didn't say anything trying to calm Braden down.

Aiden stirred in the sling, waking up from his nap when he heard his brother crying. Aiden cooed grabbing Braden's hand, shacking it slightly, Braden ]'s sobs stopped and Aiden grinned toothlessly at his brother.

Draco and Harry watched the exchange curiously and smiled when their sons babbled at each other.

'Why aren't you at the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed shacking his head, "Just something Ron said...it was stupid.."

Draco let the subject go even though he wanted to know what the weasel said to make Potter upset. Not that he cared about the other's feelings or anything.

"Lets get to class I have D.A.D.A. and I really don't want Moony taking me aside after class asking if I was ok." (A/N: Remus, Severus, Sirius are alive)

Draco sighed taking Braden from Harry, gently placing him back in his sling. "Okay, Maybe we can get there before everyone else and feed the twins before class starts."

Harry nodded and left the bathroom quickly going down the hallway to the Dark Arts classroom with Draco close behind.

When the couple entered the classroom, to Harry's dismay, a guilty looking Ron, and a disappointed looking Hermione stood in the classroom.

"Ron." Harry said eyeing him wearily.

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Hay Harry."

Draco eyed the red head wearily unsure what was going to happen.

"Listen," Ron started clearing his throat, "about what I said before about Malfoy-"

"His name is Draco, Ron, and I don't give a damn about what you say about Draco or my babies behind my back," Harry started cutting his friend mid-apology stalking over to him, a deadly looking in his green eyes, "but if you ever insult my family to my face I will send more than a stinging hex your way."

Ron shrank back fearing his pissed off friend, "O-Okay.."

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco's eyes widen at Harry calling him _Family._

Harry shoulders slumped, "Look Ron, I know you don't like Draco but try to be friendly okay? I mean he's going to be around a lot now."

Ron looked over at Draco then to Harry, and sighed, "Okay mate."

Harry and Hermione smiled when Ron agreed, "Good now let's get threw this class with no mishaps."

Draco took his seat next to Harry, cradling Braden with on hand while the other rummaged threw his bag for his notes.

Harry was in a similar situation, but took out two charm-warmed bottles, handing one to Draco.

Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of them, Hermione sitting next to Harry while Ron sat next to Draco.

"Aww he's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Aiden as he heartily drank his lunch, his chubby arms waving around uncontrollably. "What's his name?"

"Aiden Ryan Malfoy-Potter" Harry said proudly.

"And the one Ma-I mean Draco's holding?" Ron asked watching Braden suckle at his own bottle, big gray eyes watching everyone around him.

"Braden Adonis Malfoy-Potter" Draco stated bluntly watching his son.

Ron grinned, "I guess they're not ugly after all."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the red head, "And why would you assume that?"

Ron was about to answer, but decided against it when he caught Harry and Hermione's glances, "No reason."

Gray eyes narrowed at the red head Gryffindor, but didn't say anything.

Just then Lupin walked out of his office, and smiled when he saw Harry, "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron..." He trailed off when he saw Draco sitting there. "Malfoy."

"Draco's my partner in Parental Guidance so we will be hanging out a lot.." Harry said hurriedly when he saw the werewolf tense.

Lupin relaxed slightly, "I'm not going to have any problems am I?"

Draco scuffed," We will not fight if thats what you're suggesting. After all we have our hands full." The blond lifted Braden from his lap showing him to the werewolf.

Lupin's yellow eyes widened at the sight of the small baby who staring at him with Draco's eyes, "We?" Harry smiled and showed Aiden to Lupin. Aiden Giggled cutely when he saw the werewolf , "Wow they actually give you real babies?"

"Yeah and it's a pain." Draco sighed making Lupin laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ Okay guys this is a long one! There is gonna be some interesting things happening in this chapter, and yes there will be a lot of cuteness as well. From now on I'm going to try and have a chapter up by the weekend so there can be time for me to write a chapter because you have no idea how much i had to cut out so that I can be able to write this up without it taking a week. So anyways read away!_

_Oh and I passed Physics for the 6 weeks! yay! Pray for me guys... pray.. I'm going to need it..._

**Chapter 5: Secrets Told**

D.A.D.A. passed rather quickly, they had practiced blocking spells and a few counter spells. Unfortunately some of the students had to sit out because of their babies, and wrote an essay on the importance of counter spells.

Lupin had become attached to the twins, and would walk around the room with ether Braden or Aden allowing ether Harry or Draco to participate.

The next class was Charms which the Gryffindors had with the Ravenclaw's so the couple had to split up.

"Harry!" A loud cry jolted the young Gryffindor out of his thoughts, which was not filled with a certain bond, nope. Looking up he was only half surprised when he saw the bouncy Ravenclaw he met in Parental Guidance, Liz. "Hay, Liz."

The Brunet beamed sitting down next to Harry, "How's your prat of a boyfriend?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Harry chuckled remembering the grumbling Slytherin she was partnered up with, Griffin.

Liz rolled her brown-green eyes, "Stubborn as always, he's so tense.. anyways tell me everything."

Sighing, Harry told her everything that happened for the past three days, " I still can't believe they gave us the first two days off." Harry finished with a sigh getting to work on his notes.

Liz nodded, "Good thing too, because then I wouldn't have time to get to know my Hebe."

"Hebe?"

"Oh yeah my baby." Liz said proudly, "She's a cutie."

Harry smiled shifting Aden when he gave a grumpy sound. "Where is she?"

Liz sighed pointed to a distressed looking Griffin with a small crying Hebe in his arms, "Honestly, he's to tense.." The Ravenclaw huffed before standing up ,"Be right back babe." With that she sauntered off to the panicked Slytherin who quickly dumped the crying baby in Liz's arms.

Harry laughed softly at the sight and Aden wiggled around in his blanket giggling softly in question at what was so funny.

Everyone relaxed when the baby stopped crying, and not a moment latter Liz was back with a giggling Hebe.

"Why is Griffin here anyways?"

"Oh I made him come, He has a free period so I dragged him along with me." She smirked shifting Hebe so she's siting in her lap, shifting the papers out of her grabby hands.

Charms passed rather quickly with barely any complaints from Aden, Who dozing off half the time only wake when he became hungry, which was all the time it seemed.

Finely Harry had his free period, well not really, because this was about the time Parental Guidance would be, but Luis said the only grade they get in the class is their child's memories so they didn't need to come to class unless he sent a letter to them saying they had to. So Harry lap on his back with Aden laying on his chest as he read a book called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

_"_What are you doing?" A voice said snapping Harry out of his reading. Aden squealed when he saw he other Father standing at the doorway.

The Gryffindor sighed putting the book down "I was reading.." He picked Aden up so he could sit up.

"The Gryffindor can read?" The Slytherin gasping in mock surprise.

Harry rolled his eyes tossing the book onto the coffee table, "Yes I do."

Draco snickered going into the kitchen to get a bottle for Braden, who was crying insistently for one.

"What was the Golden Boy reading?" Draco asked from the kitchen.

Harry winced at the nickname, "It's a muggle book Hermione gave me for my birthday."

Draco came out into the living room, cradling Braden as he feed from a glass bottle, frowning slightly, "What's it called?"

Harry blinked surprised that Malfoy was interested in a muggle book, "_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_."

The Blond hummed thoughtfully eyeing the book with what looked like interest.

"Do you wanna read it?" Harry asked hesitantly,he wouldn't mind, after all this is his fourth time reading it.

The blond sneered, "No way it's probably infected with mudblood diseases."

Harry huffed rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Okay Malfoy whatever you say, your missing out." With that he got off the couch taking Aden who had fallen asleep sometime during the conversation, and headed to the nursery. Leaving the book behind.

An hour latter Harry came back out of the nursery, after tidying it up a bit, and smiled when he found non other than Draco Malfoy laying on the couch reading the book Harry left behind. Braden laid peacefully on the Blond's chest as he read, content to just lay there. Draco was to immersed in the book to notice Harry standing there.

Quickly before Draco notice he conjured his muggle camera that he stole from Dudley's collection and snapped a picture. Putting the camera away he sneaked into the kitchen.

Usually they ordered from the kitchen for dinner. However, tonight Harry wanted to cook. And cook he did, happily moving around the kitchen getting everything he need to make a mean three cheese pasta.

Halfway threw cooking Draco wandered in to find food, and was shocked when he saw the Brunet cooking.

"What are you making?" He asked peering over Harry's shoulder at the pasta which was boiling.

"Non of your business now get out!"

"You better not poison me Potter."

"Please, Draco, If I wanted to kill you all I have to do is write your father about the late nights you had with Blaise Zambini."

Draco gapped face flushing, "I-I..fine I'm going." He said hurrying out of the kitchen.

Grinning, Harry went back to cooking.

Diner was soon finished and Draco and Harry tucked in happily, after putting the two troublemakers to bed.

Draco practically moaned when he took a bite from the cheesy pasta, "Holy Hell, Potter! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Harry flushed, "My Aunt, she taught me when I was old enough to reach the counter." He left out the reason why, not wanting to tell Malfoy about his abusive past.

"Well I envy you if you get to eat this every summer." Draco commented as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

The Gryffindor frowned looking down at his that he hadn't touched, his appetite suddenly gone, "Don't..."

Draco looked up at Harry questioningly "Why?"

"Just don't.." Was all the blond got from the suddenly downcast teenager.

"Harry-"

"I'm going to go check on the twins." Harry suddenly said, standing up and leaving the room.

Draco sat at the kitchen table wondering what the hell just happened.

Harry sunk down to the floor, the cold tiles of the bathroom floor seeped threw his trousers. Sobs wracked his thin body, trying in vain to stay quite.

If only Draco knew the truth. The abuse, the neglect, all the things that destroyed his childhood. Draco shouldn't envy him, his life was not sunshine and daisies like many thought, it was dark and lonely.

"Harry?" Draco's voice drifted threw the bathroom door making Harry jump. "You okay in there?"

Harry tried to keep his sobs in but a quiet whimper escaped his lips and the door suddenly burst open.

"Merlin, Harry." Draco gasped when he saw the Boy-Who-Lived sitting in the middle of the bathroom in tears. "If it's what I said about liking your food then I take it back!" Draco said quickly kneeling down next to the sobbing boy, worry etched on his handsome face.

The brunet managed a laugh threw his sobs, "It's not that Draco..."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"It was the fact that you said you envied me." Draco blinked completely lost, "Don't envy me, my life is not something you should want." Harry looked up at him with watery green eyes, "You have parents,Draco, parents that love you, and take care of you."

"But you have your Aunt and Uncle."

"My relatives," Harry laughed bitterly, "are evil, vile people that treat me worse than a house elf."

"The reason I can cook so good is because my they force me to cook meals for them, while I get a slice of bread and a glass of water. And not even a glass, a plastic cup with my name on it so I don't infect them with my freakish disease. And while you had a room of your own and soft bed, I had a cramped cupboard with a ratty old blanket."

Draco gaped, to shocked to come up with a word, he just looked at the Savor of the Wizarding World in utter disbelief. Not able to grasp the concept that someone would treat their nephew like that. Malfoy's hold family above everything else, and to hear his once enemy suffering at the hands of his family infuriated him. Not saying anything Draco just wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen, and held him.

Harry cried silently into Draco's shirt not caring that he just 'spilled the beans' so to speak on his secrets. His sobs soon subsided, but Harry didn't move from the embrace. "Thank you.." He said quietly, voice hoarse.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Not making a big deal out of it."

Draco smiled, "No problem, If I'd known you were going to cry all over my shirt I would have changed to one of my less expensive one."

Harry laughed softly grinning, "Next time I'll give you a heads up."

Draco smirked, "Be sure you do."

For a few seconds there was silence, and they burst out laughing the mood suddenly lightened.

Harry buried his face in Draco's chest to try and silence his laughs, while Draco just buried his face in Harry's mop of hair. Their laughs subsided into quiet chuckles until they just sat there holding each other.

After a minute Harry pulled way smiling as he wiped his tear stained face, "Let's finish our food, I didn't go threw all that trouble just for it to go cold."

Draco smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Harry who took it without hesitation, and they went back to the kitchen to finish their food.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Yeah Ik it's every late, sorry bout the wait I was just at a loss at what to do for this chapter but I think you guys will really like this chapter. So don't kill me because I am sick and fragile._**

**Chapter 6: Potion Trouble**

The couple made it past the one month mark as smoothly as anyone could when you have two babies and only so much time on their was now October, and Harry woke at exactly 7:00 confused. Not because he was sleeping on a couch. No, he got used to that the first night. What confused the young man was that he was well rested, even on a good night he was woken around 3 or 4 in the morning to feed ether Braden or Aden. Then it hit him, he was never woken for the nightly feeds which meant ether, A.) The twins were still sleeping, or B.) Something was wrong. He prayed it was the first one.

Jumping out of the couch the Gryffindor sprinted to the nursery, bursting, and stopping dead at the sight before him. A year old baby sat in Braden's crib looking at him with big mercery colored eyes, so much like Draco's. White blond curls sticked up in tuffs much like Harry's that the Gryffindor mentally groaned at the thought of combing that rats nest. A Two tooth grin broke out across the babies face when he saw the brunet, "Ma..." The toddler said softly, reaching for the shell shocked teenager from in between the bars of the crib.

Harry's breath hitched at the small word his son said, and almost burst into tears at what his baby called him. "H-Hay baby.." Harry said thickly walking over to Braden, who was struggling to his feet breathing fast in excitement. Picking the wiggling one year old, Harry noted the extra pounds he put on. His baby was growing to fast.

Braden giggled, clapping his hands and placed a slobbery kiss on Harry's cheek, making the teen grimace at the amount of slobber on his cheek. Bouncing Braden, Harry took him out of the nursery after checking on a still sleeping Aiden. Harry snorted, _Definitely Draco's son_.

They had grown remarkably, you could tell that the twins inherited most Draco's looks but Harry's softness in there face and eyes, making them a good combination of both of their parents.

Hurrying out of the nursery, Harry went to Draco's room and burst in, "Draco get up!"

The blond groaned rolling onto his side, back facing them, his blond hair the only thing visible under the mountain of sheets.

"Da! UP!" Braden cried, grinning happily, clapping his hands.

Draco blinked at that and sat up looking at Harry and Braden groggily, "Wha?"

Braden giggled feet kicking, wigging in Harry's arms impatiently , reaching for his sleepy daddy. "Da-Da!"

Harry chuckled at Draco's expression having snapped out of his stupor, "He grew, they both did." Harry said happily putting Braden on the bed, sitting down next to Draco, watching their son crawl over to Draco, who scooped the grinning toddler up in the air holding him above his head, "Look at you! Merlin you grew!" Draco praised his son grinning from ear to ear.

"Da!" Braden cried when Draco cuddled him close.

Harry watched fondly as the blond cuddled Braden close. If you would have told him Draco Malfoy would be an amazing father a year ago, He would have called you crazy. But after the bathroom incident Draco had stopped hiding himself, and showed his true colors, becoming the amazing man who was currently cuddling a tickling his baby boy.

Draco laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made butterflies erupted inside the brunet's stomach. Harry loved this Draco, and hatted seeing Draco close off in public. Every time Hermione and Ron would bring their daughter by their room for a 'Play-Date' The blonde would close off and become the stuck up snob Harry knew he wasn't.

"Ma!" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts at his son's cry and looked down at Braden, who was snuggling into Draco's side with the most adorable pout, "Cud?"

Harry smiled unable to resist he snuggled into Draco's side as well sand-witch'ing Braden in between them.

Draco ruffled

his son's equally blond hair , "He's adorable." The blond said, mercury colored eyes softening.

Harry smirked, "Never thought I hear Draco Malfoy use the word _adorable_."

Draco shot him a playful glare, "Tell anyone and I'll hex you into next month."

Braden wiggled around looking around the room, "Aid?"

The Slytherin smiled, "I'll go get your brother, Braden." and left the room, Leaving Harry with Braden, who snuggled into the Gryffindor's side contently. Harry smiled running his fingers through his son's white-blond curls, happy that they turned out to be more tame that his.

Draco came back with a groggy looking Aiden, who grinned when he saw his 'mum' and brother.

"can't believe how much they grew." Draco commented sitting in the bed moving around so that he was leaning against the headboard with Aiden and Braden sitting in between Harry and him.

"Yeah, same here." Harry said watching contently as his son's babbled at each other. Sighing softly Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder.

The blond smiled laying his head on top of Harry's without thinking. "We should throw a Birthday party for them." Harry suddenly said after a while.

Draco mulled it over, "I think we should too, tonight after lessons sounds good to me, we can invite Ron and Hermione, plus their child, if you want."

Harry beamed, "Yeah thats a brilliant idea! Maybe we can also celebrate Rose's birthday too."

Draco nodded, "We'll ask them in potions."

Harry picked up Aiden and held him, "Do you wanna see your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Aiden giggled reaching out for Harry's face. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's antics and got out of bed, "We should get dressed, and feed these two before Snape rips us a new one." Harry sighed taking Braden and Aiden to get them fed and dressed.

With the plans for the birthday party done, and invites sent (well more like handed). The small family made their way to to the first class of the day, potions. Harry still felt skeptic about bringing the twins into the lab, scared that the fumes would hurt them. However, Snape assured them that what they would be working on this year would be organic based potions, meaning plants were involved.

"Today you will be attempting to make a salve that heals cuts, instructions are on the bored, you have until class is over." Snape said glaring at all the seventh-year students with distaste before stalking over to his desk, sitting down, leaving the students to scramble to get ingredients, or wrestle their kids to stay at the table.

"I'll chop you mix." Harry said after bringing all the ingredients to the table.

Draco nodded starting the base of the potion while making sure Braden and Aiden were distracted with their coloring books Hermione bought them.

Braden was bored. He hated coloring animals all day, he wanted to explore this new place. Making sure no one was looking, the one year old hopped down from the stool and sneaked away under the rows of tables.

Aiden, always the perceptive one, saw his brother leave and bit his bottom lip. He Wanted to go with his brother, but he didn't want his mommy or daddy to worry, or worse get mad. So Aiden scooted off his stool and went after his brother to bring him back.

Braden toddled around the dark dungeon class room exploring every inch of it and soon found that there was absolutely nothing interesting around. Disappointed he turned to go back to his parents when he saw the ugly mean teacher walking around.

"Bwaden."

Braden looked over to his left and found his little brother sitting under one of the tables. Before Braden could go to his twin, the scary teacher began to make his was to the table Aiden was under. fearing what the mean teacher would do if he found his little brother, Braden rushed out from under the table and attacked the surprised potion master.

"What on earth are you doing?" Snape sneered down at the vile child that resembled one of his Slytherins. The small child continued to hit the teacher's legs with his small fists.

Snape sighed and cast a levitation charm on the child lifting him up, "Who's child is this?" The potion master asked looking at the faces of his students.

Harry looked up from his daisy roots that he was _finely _chopping and gasped. There stood his least favorite teacher levitating his son in front of the class.

"Braden?!"

Draco blinked and looked, his grey eyes widening.

The potion master sneered at Harry, "Is this _child_ yours Mr. Potter?"

Braden sniffled grey eyes leaking tears, "Ma..."

Harry quickly got up and took Braden, "What in the name of Merlin happened? where is your brother?"

Aiden promptly scurried out from underneath one of the tables and held onto Harry's leg, wide green eyes staring at the Professor with fear.

Draco calmly turned off the flame under the caldron before walking over to Harry and the twins, "I apologize Professor, we were to preoccupied with the potion we never saw them leave."

The Slytherin Head of House nodded and sent one last glare at the fretting Gryffindor, "Watch your children Mr. Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Harry bit back a retort, and took the twins back to the table.

Draco just sighed and walked back over to the table to finish the potion in time.

"I blame you for his stupid Gryffindor impulses."

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco raises his eyebrow at his last name, "So we're back to last names, Potter?"

Harry huffed chopping the rest of his roots and shoved them to the Slytherin. "Lets just finish the potion."

Braden and Aiden shared a look guilt swelling in there small hearts.

Harry bottled the potion and took it to the Potion Master's desk before grabbing his stuff and picking Aden up.

Draco stood at the door waiting for his partner holding a guilty looking Braden.

"Da... " Braden started picking at his father's black robes, Draco hummed in question. "No mad at Ma... Me bad.." Tears were flowing down his pale cheeks.

Draco sighed softy wiping the tears from his face, "I am not happy with you, Braden," Braden whimpered, "but all that matters is that you and your brother are safe. You could have gotten hurt Braden, or your brother could have gotten hurt. This class room is not a playground. A caldron could have fallen on both of you, or a potion could have exploded." Braden's bottom lip trembled, "If anything would have happened to ether of you your mother and I would be very sad." New tears streamed down Braden's face and Draco sighed wiping the tears from his face, again. Braden sniffed rubbing his eyes with his little fists drying the tears.

"Sowy..."

Draco smiled hugging his son tight. "I know."

Harry stood by watching the exchange with a sad smile, any anger toward Draco vanishing.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and left the classroom with Harry behind him.

Severus Snape stood by his desk having witnessed the exchange between father and son, and smiled. Draco would become a better father than his father ever was.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_****_ Oh my god it's been forever!_**

**_Sorry this took so long i've just been swamped with school stuff and family that I had to put this fic on hold!_**

**_Okay a lot of you are asking me if the twins will just disappear at the end of this fic or if they will come back by ether Mpreg or just appear...honestly I don't know myself I'm sorta making this up as I go along. So your just going to have to wait and see. _**

**Chapter 7: Birthday and Developments**

School passed quickly, and the twins thankfully didn't have anymore adventures. the only time they were apart from their parents was in D.A.D.A., because Remus had a little play area in the corner of the class for the children while their parents practiced defense spells. As it turns out Remus loved baby-sitting the children, and would be found playing with the one year olds rather than actually teaching.

The end of the day approached all to quickly, and as Draco wrapped the last minute gifts, Harry found himself in the kitchen baking the twins a birthday cake.

"You know you can just get the house elves to do that." Draco stated as he watched his partner bustle around the fully stocked kitchen, a strange warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sight. He and the Gryffindor have been closer sense the bathroom incident a few weeks ago, and found himself seeing the Golden-Boy in a new light. The blond came to find everything about the Golden-Boy to be comforting in a way. No one has ever made him feels so comfortable, and at ease, that he lets his true colors shine. Harry once joked that Draco was more of a lion than a snake, and Harry was right, he only became a Slytherin because of his father.

"I know, but I love cooking, you know that." The Gryffindor said happily, taking the now baked chocolate cake out of the oven, closing it with his foot.

Draco shook his head leaving the kitchen to go play with the twins.

Harry smiled softly when he saw the tall blond leave, he had come to like the Slytherin prince. A little too much.

"What dat?" Aiden asked when he saw the big chocolate birthday cake being set on the table.

"It's your birthday cake." Harry said proudly putting a birthday candle in the center.

"what 'er doughs?" Braden asked, toddling over to the coffee table that held all the presents.

"Though's are you and your brother's presents." Draco said picking Braden up and taking him back over to the play area.

"Have now?" Aiden asked looking up from his drawings.

Draco chuckled sitting down next to Aiden, "Not till after dinner, because our guests will want to see what you got."

Aiden and Braden nodded in understanding and went back to playing until their guest arrived.

The Birthday party started soon after their guest arrived. Ron and Hermione wished the twins a happy birthday, their daughter Rose waving at them shyly, she looked a lot like her mother except for her father's red hair and freckled complexion.

Braden automatically hit it off with Rose pulling her over to the toy chest babbling excitedly , while Aiden stayed close to Harry or Draco eyeing the new child from behind their legs.

"Aiden and Braden are like complete opposites." Hermione said when the teenagers sat on the couch drinking a bottle of Butter Beer.

Draco nodded running his fingers threw Aiden's blond curls, "He's just shy, I was a lot like that at his age."

Harry chuckled, "You still are."

Draco shot him a playful glare, "I am cautious."

"More like shy."

Ron blinked, shocked at the friendly banter. Hermione smiled already noticing the new relationship forming into something more.

Harry laughed when Draco slapped him upside the head, scowling, but internally he was laughing just as much as his partner.

"So you guys are getting along?" Hermione asked watching them closely.

Harry shifted, he knew that look and he didn't like it, "Yeah we're managing."

Draco scuffed turning his attention to his son, who was rolling a red ball to Rose.

"Well thats good." Hermione said returning her attention back to her daughter.

Aiden sat in his papa's lap watching Rose and Braden playing pouting softly in jealousy because Braden was paying more attention to the new kid instead of him. Determined to get his brothers attention Aiden shuffled off of his Papa's lap and grabbed a toy block and threw it at Rose. Rose cried out when the block hit her in the head and promptly started crying.

Harry gasped when he saw his son throw the block, "Aiden!"

Draco picked up the smug looking toddler giving him a disapproving look, making Aiden's face fall and green eyes fill with tears. "Don't give me that look, Aiden, Why did you do that?" Draco asked his face stern.

Aiden looked over at the crying little girl, who was being fussed over by her parents, and suddenly felt guilty. Braden was looking at his twin brother with confused grey eyes, making Aiden bite his bottom lip and look at his father. "I wan' Bwaden to pay'tention to me..." Aiden said bottom lip quivering fat tears rolling down his puffy cheeks.

Draco's face softened and wiped the tears from his son's face. Harry sighed softly, "But that doesn't mean you go and hit Rose. That was not nice of you." He chastised softly running his fingers threw Aden's white curls soothingly.

Braden toddled over to his family after glancing at a now sniffling Rose, and stood by his papa looking up at his brother. "I sowwy..."

Aiden sniffed looking down at his brother with teary eyes and shook his little head, "No I sowwy."

Braden retched up for is brother, and Draco put Aiden down. The two brothers hugged causing both parents to "aww".

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at him anymore.." Harry said softly smiling at the sight.

Draco laughed pulling Harry unexpectedly to his side wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor's waist. "I think he learned their lesson anyway."

When all the drama was settled the party continued with dessert and the unwrapping of presents which the kids loved and immediately started to play with causing a big mess.

soon the party came to an end Harry showed his two friends out while Draco put the kids to bed. When harry came back into the living room he found Draco cleaning up the stray wrapping paper and toys.

"Never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy cleaning? What would your father think?" Harry said in mock horror, snickering softly.

Draco shot him a small glare and threw a ball at the teen. "Shut your mouth scar-head." Harry just laughed catching the ball that was thrown at him, earning a pout from the blonde.

"You know, there is this ball thing coming up," Harry started, picking up wrapping paper. Draco hummed in conformation shoving a stuffed bear in a toy chest. "Well I was wondering-"

"If I could help you find a date? Harry, you can manage on your own, your the 'boy-who-lived' not to mention the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and savior of the wizarding world!" Draco scuffed cutting the teen off.

Harry huffed irritated at the blondes remark. "actually I was going to ask you."

Draco's head snapped at that, grey eyes locking with green. "What?"

Harry suddenly became very shy, "Well...I mean if you...want to... go to to the ball with me.."

Draco blinked in shock, "Why?"

Harry shifted on his feet, "Well ever sense first year I hated you," Draco scuffed but didn't say anything, "that is until we were forced into this. I have come to really like you, Draco. And not in the friendship way ether." The last part made Draco's eyes widen slightly, but he didn't say anything.

Harry looked at the shocked teen, nervously. Draco cleared his throat looking rather uncertain if he even wanted to answer the other teen. "I...I didn't know you ...uhh.. felt that way."

"Yeah well there is a lot you don't know about me." Harry said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Draco cracked a small smile at that, "And to answer your question about the ball, yes i'll go with you, not because I like you, but because I want to see all your precious fangirls weeping at the knowledge that you chose me over them." Draco said snobbishly.

Harry grinned, "Of course."

Draco nodded happy with the answer and finished cleaning up the living room before heading to bed.

Harry shook his head at the blonde before also retiring for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Ok, so I'm going to try really hard to keep these chapters coming. So this chapter is going to have cuteness and drama like always so hold onto your butts.**

**Chapter 8: Family Weekend**

Sleeping in was without a doubt the best feeling in the world to Harry in this moment in time. All week he was up at the crack of dawn for classes, and know laying on the semi comfortable couch it was heaven sent.

But all good things must come to an end.

"HARRY! Get your lazy ass up of the couch before I come over there and push you off!" Draco yelled from the kitchen, fallowed by the sounds of high pitched giggles that no doubt belonged to the twins.

Harry groaned pulling his blanket over his head in retaliation, "No!"

A small gasp was heard from Aiden, "Mommy said no."

"Yes he did and you two have my permission to jump on him." Draco said turning back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

"What does pewmission means?" Braden asked.

"It means you can jump on mommy and not get in trouble for it." Draco stated 'matter-of-factly.

Cheers were soon heard and Harry only had a matter of seconds before he was dog piled by his sons. The squished teen threw back the covers and wrapped his arms around his kids and tickled them, earning squeals from the two. "Nooo! Daddy said wes has pewmission!" Aiden cried wiggling around trying to get away from his mom's hands.

"Yeah well you don't have permission from me!" Harry said tickling Aiden's tummy.

"Buts- Buts-" Braden stuttered attempting to speak but unable to from the tickling.

Harry stopped tickling them letting them ketch their breaths, giving Braden the chance to speak, "Buts Daddy said wes showd wisson to him becaws he's smarter." Aden nodded agreeing with his brother.

Harry blinked then looked over to the kitchen seeing Draco trying very hard not to laugh. The Gryffindor smirked, "You know what Daddy used to hate me so he's not right about everything."

Both boys gasped rather loudly grey and green eyes going as wide as dinner plates. And Draco's face immediately fell, making Harry smile smugly at that.

Braden and Aden looked over at their father with horrified looks, "You hated mommy?!"

Draco franticly wracked his brain for anything that would turn this situation around, "Well your mommy hated me too!" That earned another round of gasps.

Harry huffed, "I never hated you, Draco."

The blond raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really?"

"Yes really, I just thought you were a bit of a brat."

The Slytherin sputtered, "I am not a brat!"

"Correction you were a brat." Harry said grinning at the indigent pure-blood. Draco huffed and turned away from him, "Just because you said that I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Oh come on Dray I said you _were_ not that you _are_." Harry said trying to get in the blonds good graces again. Draco just sniffed not looking at him.

Braden looked between his parents with a frown, and Aden just sniffed starting to get upset with how his parents were acting.

"Mommy say you sowwy!" Aiden cried, becoming even more upset. Harry blinked at Aden's sudden mood change, and looked over at Draco for help but found the blonde looking at him expectingly.

Harry wanted to snap at the blonde but sighed in resignation, "Fine, Draco I am sorry for calling you a brat."

Aiden looked at Draco expectingly, and the blonde just rolled his eyes, "Apology excepted. Now get your lazy butts over here and eat breakfast!"

Harry blinked getting off the couch, clutching Aden in his arms, as he walked over to the little table that they ate at seeing the bowls, "You cooked?"

The blonde huffed indignant, "I can cook you know!"

"Yeah! Daddy cooked cereal!" Braden pipped while being helped into his boaster seat.

Harry let out a loud laugh at that while Draco just flushed in embarrassment.

"I can cook! I just didn't want to today." The Slytherin said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, ok, whatever floats your boat, _Darling_." Harry teased sitting Aden in his boaster seat next to Braden, giving them both a generous amount of cereal and a sippy cup full of milk before turning to his own cereal. Draco scowled eating his cereal, secretly liking what Harry called him.

Breakfast was a short affair fallowed by a long game of building blocks with the twins and then nap time, or at least it should be nap time.

It was just around one o'clock and Harry was lounging on the floor with a potions text in hand, notes scattered around him, when Draco walked into the living room with hyper active twins running in after him.

"We need to do something, they will not sleep!" Draco said frustration evident in his voice.

"We could take them outside." Harry suggested watching the twins run around the spacious living room.

Draco winced when a lamp was knocked off a table and shattering when it hit the floor. Swishing his wand the broken vas was gone, along with the shards of glass, "Yeah lets take them outside before they brake anything else." Harry nodded in agreement.

Once the twins were captured and manhandled into jackets and shoes the small family made there way threw the castle and outside with little to no problems. the twins promptly ran ahead once outside leaving the two parents behind to watch after their kids.

Unconsciously harry leaned against Draco with a small sigh as their children ran around playing in the fallen leaves. "This was a good idea..." Harry said absently almost dreamily. Draco chuckled as Aden got buried under a pile of leaves by his brother, and popping out with a loud cry acting like some kind of monster.

"I agree," Draco sated wrapping a arm around the younger teens waist when the Gryffindor leaned in, "I think this is the first time the twins have been outside."

Harry shook his head, "No, remember when the twins were babies and we took them on a picnic?"

Draco let out a loud laugh remembering, "Yeah and Braden got into the jam and got it all over himself."

Harry chuckled, "It was a nightmare to get that out of his hair! It was dyed purple for two days!"

The two snickered in remembrance, leaning against each other for support as they laughed.

"It seamed like so long ago, but really it was only a few weeks ago." Draco mused as they sobered walking along the gravel path to the lake watching Braden and Aiden digging by the shore looking for Flobberworms most likely. The blond winced when he saw that both boys where covered in splatters of mud.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, who would have thought we make great parents?"

Draco snorted at that, and playfully shoved the shorted teen, "I'll have you know that I am an amazing Father, anyone would be lucky to have me rase their kid."

Harry chuckled and nudged him back, "I feel pretty lucky." almost as soon as those words were uttered Harry's eyes widen in shock. "I mean-I-Umm... That is to say, I am lucky to..ummm.. have you as my...uh.. partner -I mean companion- NO!- I meant-" Before he could finish a pair of lips were on his affectively shutting him up. Almost as if his body was Ice and Draco's was the sun, his body melted into the older teens, and he began to kiss back.

However, before Harry could affectively kiss back, Draco pulled away with a smug smirk, "You talk to much Potter."

Harry blushed and pulled away when he realized he was practically draped on the older teen. "So I've been told."

"Daddy! Papa! Looks what wes find!" Braden yelled holding up a wiggling Flobberworm for his parents to see, his mud covered face glowing with pride. Both parents smiled, but internally they winced at the thought of giving them a bath. Aiden was sitting across from his brother equally muddy and proud of their find. "Profeswor Snaps says dat dey used for potions! Cans we give dis to him today?" Aiden asked bouncing in excitement.

"Of course we can!" Harry said taking the wiggling worm from his sons hands and putting it in a old chocolate frog box for safe keeping, stuffing it into his pocket. Draco just cringed at the thought of the worm in his pocket.

"Yay!" The Twins cheered and went back to digging to find more.

Harry and Draco sighed and found a spot under a tree to sit and watched as their children dug around in the mud finding several more worms for their papa to stash away. The two parents sat in silence, but sitting closer than usual with Harry curled up at the blond side laying his head on Draco's shoulder as if that was the most natural thing to do.

They spent three hours by the lake before they had to go inside to clean up before dinner, having made plans to eat dinner at Blaise and his Ravenclaw partner's room.

At least that was the plan.

Currently Harry was trying to bath Aiden, who refused to stay still, and splash water all over Harry's clothes. To say he was frustrated was an understatement, he was stressed to the point of tears. Bath times were always hard for the twins, because neither enjoyed being scrubbed clean by their parents, or separated. Harry and Draco tried to bath the twins together, but that ended in with more water on the bathroom floor than on the tub. No, it was easier to have one twin at a time.

Draco on the other hand was having a hard time getting clean clothes on his very energetic son. Quick as a squirrel Braden made a mad dash out of the room naked as the day he was born, and giggling all the way.

"Braden Adonis Malfoy-Potter, you get back here this instant!" Draco yelled marching out after his nudest son, clutching the clothes in his hand.

Braden just giggled louder running into the living room only to trip and fall with thump. Draco gasped all anger gone and went into mother hen mode, "Braden!"

Draco went to his whimpering son picking him up and fussing over him, "See this is why you don't go running around, and do as I say."

Braden just sniffed and buried his face in his dad's neck. The Slytherin sighed and was about to leave when he saw who was in the room with them, watching them with a scowl. Matching grey eyes locked, and the younger clutched his son to him.

"Draco." The older man said plainly.

Draco gulped, "Father."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello fellow readers! Here is the next chapter, lets see what Mr. Malfoy has to say about his grandsons..._**

**_It's funny because _**

**_Chapter 9: Malfoy Problems_**

Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the living room with a dark look in his eyes. His lean frame still imposing even after his months in Azkaban. "What is the meaning of this Draco?" Draco's father's cold voice cutting through the tense air like a knife.

Draco gulped shifting on his feet holding his wiggling son, who was now curious about the new person.

Braden turned in his Daddy's arms curious steel grey locking with steel grey, "Daddy, who dat?" Draco winced.

The Elder Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the title, "I see you have not educated your.._son_... in proper grammar and manners."

Braden was however not bothered by the harsh words and looked up at his Daddy questioningly.

Draco cleared his throat and turned to his son, "This is my Father, and your Grandfather." Lucius huffed.

Braden gasped green eyes growing big, and turned back to his Grandfather. "Yous my Gan'pa?"

Lucius didn't answer just stared at the wiggling infant in his son's arms.

Braden was bouncing in his Daddy's arms, he remembered Rose telling him about her Grandpa and Grandma that always gave her cookies and toys when they visited. Knowing he has a Grandpa now made his very excited.

Lucius opened his mouth to spit out a insult at his son's parenting skills when a loud shout fallowed by giggles cut threw the air.

"Draco! Where the hell are you? we're going to be-" Harry froze when he come into the living room. Aiden toddled in behind his papa, dressed cutely in a red and gold t-shirt with "I'm secretly a Slytherin" written across the chest, complete with jeans and red tennis shoes. Instantly, Aiden hid behind his papa when he saw Lucius, who raised an elegant eyebrow at the sight of his other Grandson.

"Aiddy!" Braden called waving at his twin happily, who smiled back not moving from behind his papa.

Sighing Draco handed the squirming one year old to his stunned partner, "Go get Braden dressed I'll handle my father."

Harry took Braden, and was about to protest when Draco sent him a look, which shut him up quick. Casting one last glare at the elder Malfoy, Harry took Aiden and Braden to the nursery, leaving the two Malfoy's to there talk.

Draco looked back at his father, "So what got you out of Azkaban this time?"

Lucius just gave the Malfoy trademark smirk, "Lets just say it was 'good behavior'"

Draco just huffed grey eyes narrowing, "What do u want?"

Lucius just sighed as if hurt, before fixing his son with a hard look, "I want you to drop this silly class and do your duties as my heir."

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

Harry sat back with a sigh after finally putting on the last bit of clothing on Braden. He now was wearing a nice red shirt with a lion on it, dark jeans, and red tennis shoes. Both of his sons were now sitting around the nursery playing with building blocks.

Harry was worried, he didn't like Draco's father in his living room, or anywhere near his sons. When shouts were heard from the living room Harry bolted up telling Braden and Aden to stay in the room, before leaving for the living room.

The moment Harry came into the room, Draco was in his fathers face body trembling in rage, his fist clinched. "Draco."

The blond stepped away from his calm and collected father, and turned to the Gryffindor.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked looking between the two blonds.

Draco opened his mouth to answer when he father beat him to it, "Family business, nothing that you or your spawn need to know about."

Harry looked at Draco, who had the same look on his face, rage.

"Get out."

Lucius just raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Harry pointed at the exit which swung open, his magic flaring, "Get. Out."

Lucius sneered, but walked out, knowing when he was beat, "I will speak with you latter, Draco."

The blond just sneer, "Don't count on it, _Father._"

When the door closed leaving the two teens alone, Harry turned to Draco, who was turned away from him. "Draco..."

When the Slytherin Prince didn't answer, Harry took matters into his own hands. Grabbing the blonds shoulder he forced him to turn around. Draco looked at the ground, not meeting his partners eyes.

Harry gripped the blonds chin making him look at him, "What did your father say?"

Draco just shook his head, "Just stupid stuff."

Harry fixed Draco with a hard look, "Bullshit, you wouldn't be upset over it if it was. Now tell me."

The blond looked away, "He said i had to drop the class, told him he can shove that idea up his ass. Then he commented on Braden and Aden, saying 'thats what you get when you mix bad blood with pure, filth' Thats when I proceeded to yell at him. If you hadn't walked in, i would have punched him right in the mouth." Draco locked eyes with Harry, "No one insults my family. No. One."

Harry shivered at the intense look in the blonds silver eyes. He didn't know why but that statement hit home for Harry. He had always wanted a family, somewhere he belonged, and right then, at that very moment, he had one. Over come with emotions, the younger teen kissed the older. It felt like the right thing to do at the time, and Harry's instincts have never been wrong.

Draco was shocked, but thrilled when Harry up and kissed him. Honestly if harry hadn't started the kiss, Draco sure as hell would have. The kiss was nothing like the one at the lake, it was more passionate than the quick kiss Draco gave.

They clutched at each other like they were the only things keeping each other from drifting off. The kiss was anything but perfect, but to the two teens it was the best kiss in their lives. Hands wandered, groping and pulling at each other, never staying in one place for to long. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air, hands knotted into the others hair or clothing. They stared into each others eyes with hunger that could match a starved man. Both of them were aching, needing something, anything that could satisfy their need.

The trance was broken however when Braden decided to make an appearance, "Were Gan'pa gos?"

Both teens jumped apart quickly still panting from their long kiss, "He had to go, baby, I'm sorry." Draco said giving his son a small smile.

Braden pouted, "Oh, okay."

Harry sighed looking a the time, "Looks like we missed out dinner plans."

Draco shook his head, "It's alright i'll apologize to

Blaise tomorrow."

"Looks like we are having left over spaghetti." Harry declared picking up Braden and going to the kitchen.

"YAY!" Braden cheered, he loved noodles, something he got from Harry no doubt.

"I'll go get Aden." Draco said going to get his other son.

Neither of the teens noticed their shirts having been ripped open at some point, or their hair sticking up in random directions, until much later into dinner.

**_A/N: I'm sorry to some of you who like Lucius (I like him too),but it just wouldn't have been so dramatic if he was nice._**

**_On another note, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, because all your reviews keep me writing, plus I enjoy reading your comments. If you have any ideas, any at all, please comment this story is not planned what-so-ever, so I need inspiration! Inspire me!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry guys! I know it has been decades! I could not upload for the past months because of family problems but no worries all that is gone so on with the story! To make up for all that i had to put you guys threw i made this chapter a juicy one!**

**Chapter 10: Developments**

**9:30 PM: **

Harry was cleaning the dishes from dinner when Draco made his appearance. Draco watched the Golden Boy for a long moment contemplating on what he should say to his once enemy. He couldn't get the kiss they shared a few hours ago out of his head. He never thought he would ever want the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and yet here his was getting a hard on just thinking about the moment they shared. He wanted more, not just sex, but a relationship with the dark haired beauty. Pushing away any nerves he may or may not have been feeling, he made his was to Harry's side.

Harry jumped almost dropping the plate in his hands when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. His face flushed when he looked back and saw silver eyes boring into him.

"I think we should share the bed." Harry blinked in confusion at the statement. Out of all the things the blond could have said that was not it.

Draco rolled his eyes at the confused look that was sent his way. "It seems pointless, you sleeping on the couch when there is a bed big enough for four people."

"I thought you didn't want to share the bed." Harry said unable to come up with a response. Draco smirked at the dumb look on Harry's face. He didn't answer verbally instead he leaned down and sealed there lips together in a long passion filled kiss.

When he pulled away the man in his arms fallowed him pressing against him wrapping strong arms around his neck.

Warm lips met his again, more demanding then the first kiss they shared. The Pure-Blood practically growled when his partners body pressed against his and tightened his arms around the body in his arms. Draco pressed Harry against the sink hands groping his ass. They battled for dominance, which Draco won in the end after a well placed knee had Harry melting with need.

suddenly harry pulled away panting placing a firm hand on the blond devil's chest to stop him from kissing him again. "we need to slow down, this is going to fast." He managed to stammer out between pants.

Draco panted nodding hurriedly, not wanting to push his partner, and backed reluctantly away from him. "You're right we need to slow down."

They stared at each other eyes dark with arousal. All that could be heard was panting as they stared at each other trying to get a hold of each other. Then suddenly, as if a switch was flicked they lunged at each other. Teeth clashed, and hands roamed as they scrambled to get each others clothes off.

"We should take this-" Harry broke off with a groan when Draco bit his sensitive neck, "To the bedroom."

Draco nodded, unable to speak, and pulled away dragging the dazed teen to the bedroom were they proceeded to explore there new relationship in more physical ways.

**11:45 PM** (the same day):

Harry fell on top of his new lover after three rounds of vigorous sex. He winced when Draco slipped out of his abused entrance, but was too tired to care a the moment. They laid panting and gasping for breath on the now messed up bed. The Half-Blood felt Draco's arms wrap around his shaking body holding him close to an equally shaking body. When there breathing and heart rates went down Harry finally came out of his daze and the nights events came back to him. "Oh Merlin!" Harry groaned hiding his red face in the smirking blond's neck, "We just had sex."

"Three times." Draco added with a smug smile, stretching his tired body underneath the stunned savor. He grunted in pain when a well placed elbow hit his abdomen.

"Shut up you prick!" Snarled Harry but there was no malice in it, actually he was trying not to grin like a loon.

"Oh stop your complaining. You loved it." Draco said flipping them so they were spooning, keeping his new lover as close as possible.

After much grumbling about smug Slytherins, the Savor of the Wizarding World drifted off to sleep. Draco smiled softly down at his lover a warm feeling making it's self known in his chest. Sighing knowing his was done for, the blond drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**The next day:**

"MA!"

Harry woke with a start falling out of bed in a heap of tangled blankets. Dazed and confused he was surprise when a small body barreled into him toppling him onto the floor once again. "Wha's wrong?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

"MA!"

Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms which he figured out was Aiden based on his blue space PJ's that he loved. He had gotten bigger, could it have been a two months already? Harry shook that trail of thought from his mind and focused on his distraught two year old. "Whats wrong Aiden?" Harry asked hugging his son close.

"Coul' no' fin' you!" Aden babbled fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Harrys heart melted, "aww baby," He cooed whipping the tears from his son's face, "I'm sorry, Daddy got uhh... lonely... last night so I spent the night in here with him."

Draco snorted from the bed as he got up wrapping a sheet around his lower half as he went to get the their other son.

Aiden sniffed looking up at his mummy with big green eyes, "weally?"

Harry nodded very seriously, "Oh yes, your Daddy gets really lonely sometimes, so we decided to share a room so he doesn't get lonely anymore."

Aden smiled excepting the explanation readily, much to Harry's relief.

"Aiddy! Mummy!" Braden squealed when he saw his brother and mummy from the arms of a still sleepy Draco.

"Bradie!" Aiden cried struggling to his feet walking slightly wobbly to his daddy and brother, crisis forgotten.

Harry sagged realizing how sleepy he was. Never again will he have three rounds of sex in a two hour time span. speaking of which, Harry groaned when he stood up, his body protesting.

Draco looked smug, even half asleep and holding his two year old son. Harry just shot him a glare pulling on his discarded boxers while Aden and Braden were to focused on each other. sighing he picked up Aden and fallowed Draco into the living room for breakfast.

putting the twins in there high hairs Harry went to get their dry cereal and dumping a bit on their trays to pick at. Taking the opportunity Draco grabbed the sleep teen and brought him in for a soft but deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when he pulled away.

Draco smirked, "What I can't kiss my Boyfriend?"

Harry stared up at him in shock before braking out into a goofy grin. He could get used to that.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Sorry I am really bad at updating this stuff but I can't help it... I blame the ADD._**

**_So anyway back to the story shall we?_**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is Braden and Aden _**

**Chapter 11: Potions and More**

Sense that night things have changed between the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. For one they found themselves excepting the roles of parents more readily and enjoying it a lot more. People often found them outside with their children playing around on the beach, or enjoying their time lounging under a tree. Nobody had ever seen the Slytherin Prince acting so lovingly to anyone or thing, let alone his arch enemy, _Potter_.

Secondly, they found themselves falling deeper and deeper in love with each other and their children. It wasn't an assignment to them anymore. To them this was their family, and Merlin help anyone who threatened their family. But it wasn't just their mentality changing, it was the way they act together that got the student body and the professors caught off guard.

Professor Luis sat at the High Table at dinner one evening, observing the students as they interacted with their child (or children in one case). It worried him how attached the students became to their children. In the other schools he taught, the students never really treated the magically made children with this much care and… _Love_. He miss calculated how much the war has effected the students. He now sees that sense families were literally ripped apart in the war, the students cling to their assigned "Families" with more vigor than the other students. Luis shifted in his seat, this was not good, if he let this go on and took the kids away from their "parents" it would break them. He was no Phycologist but he knew if he didn't do something soon, or tried to make this permanent some how, he could mentally scar them.

—

"Here Mr. Snape, I caugh' dem just for you!" Braden said proudly when he slapped a jar of wiggling Flobber Worms on the sour Potion Masters desk the fallowing day. Harry smiled sheepishly at the scowling Professor pulling Braden to one of the lab tables with Draco chuckling behind him as he herded Aden, who shied away from the dark man.

Snape looked at the jar with slight amusement and fondness, but he hid it well. The little brat was a bold as his brut of a grandfather, but as kind as his grandmother. He was the spitting image of his father but was all Potter when it came to his Gryffindor tendencies. Carefully he took the jar of worms and rounded the classroom to the potions cabinet, setting it on one of the many shelves. Coming back out soundlessly, he turned to the class with a dark glare. "Today we are working on a potion" He waved at the black bored, instructions appearing in neat tight cursive, "you all know what to do." Slowly and stiffly he sat back at this desk, "You have till the end of class to complete it." Without another word students were going to the potions cabinet to get the ingredients.

Harry looked at the twins making sure they were doing there coloring books before going to get the ingredients as well. Coming back he set to work preparing the ingredients diligently while Draco fixed the cauldron. Aiden sighed becoming bored with the coloring book quickly. He looked over to his mommy interested in the slimy and oddly shaped things he was cutting up or grinding.

"Wha dat?" Aiden asked pointing a slimy thingie, poking at it with his crayon making it jiggle. Harry just rolled his eyes and move the ingredients away from curious children.

"They are newt eye balls." Harry answered mashing the eye balls.

Aiden made a face, "Icky.."

Braden grinned leaning over his brother to get a better look, "wow.."

Draco laughed stirring the potion with practiced ease tossing in cup of chopped leaves. "yes they can be rather nasty."

Braden looked over at his daddy and hopped down from the stool to stand next to him. "Can I see?"

Draco smiled scooping up his son and held him in one arm while the other stirred. Fascinated grey eyes watched the blue sludge turn into a purple watery soup. "Pretty.."

Snape snorted from behind them making Braden jump and look over at the professor startled. "It seems one of your kids appreciates the art of potions."

Draco looked at Braden and smiled at the awe on the two year olds face. "Seams like it."

Snape almost smiled at the love the his godson showed for his son. Lucius was never like this with Draco. This gentle and careful way Draco treated this small family solidified his belief that Draco was a much better man than Lucius ever was. Snape left the two to their potion and slowly made his way back to his desk after checking the other students.

When the bell rang everyone bottled their potions and set it on the scowling mans desk before heading out to their next class.

Braden looked over his Dad's shoulder and waved at the Potions Master, with a crooked grin that was a lot like his Mum's. The Potions Master raised an eye brow at the wave before closing the door behind them with a wave of his hand.

—

Aiden loved charms, he loved the funny wand movements and spells that his daddy and mummy did. Not only was the lessons fun but the little man that taught the class. Aiden always giggled at the squeaky voice of the small professor. It never was a dull day in charms class. Today the little man taught his daddy and mummy how to was a freshening bubble that floated up into the air and popped making everything smell nice.

Braden giggled when another double popped, fallowed by a fresh smell that made everyone take a deep breath. "again, again!" Aiden cried green eyes sparkled happily and another double came from his mummies wand. Braden jumped at it trying to pop it but Draco grabbed him gently and hefted him up onto his lap. The double popped and a wave of fresh air washed over the four of them. Aiden grinned jumping in his seat, he loved charms. Suddenly, he was lifted and found himself in his mummy's lap and giggled happily when his mummy kissed his cheek lovingly, hugging him tightly.

"Love you Addy." Harry said softly nuzzling there noses together.

Aiden smiled and gave his mummy a big kiss "wuv you Ma."

There was a collective "aww" around the classroom, making the teen "mom" flush in embarrassment and Aiden blinking around the room in confusion.

Draco smiled at his Lover and son together and leaned over and kissed his son and partner, drawing another collective "aww" even tho many were shocked by the show of affection from the Slytherin Prince.

Harry gave Draco a happy smile and kissed Braden on the forehead when the small boy reached out to him. Yes, things have changed for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I think I'm off the lazy train, but that may change so fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: As you know the only thing I own is Braden and Aden! **

**—**

**Chapter 12: October Jitters **

The Ball was close and Harry was nervous. Not only were the twins now two, but they had become more adventurous in there new age. Braden was the worst of the bunch running ahead of the group when they took walks outside and getting into all sorts of trouble. Aiden approached his exploration with caution, still unsure of himself, but never the less just as much a trouble maker as his brother. When the twins learned about the Halloween Ball coming up, along with Halloween all together, they immediately pleaded with their parents to go. Of course they could in the end, because really, who can say no to their cute little faces.

So here they where, in a costume store in Hogsmead, shopping for Halloween costumes.

"Ma! yizard!" Braden called struggling to hold up a green scaly costume. Harry smiled and took the costume from his son who immediately ran off to find another one. The Savor of the Wizarding World fallowed his wayward son, who was trying to reach another costume that looked to be a snake. Harry rolled his eyes at his sons fascination with scaled creatures, and helped him get the costume down.

"Ma!" Harry heard Aiden call from the isle over. Draco was with their other excited son who ran over to his mummy with an happy grin on his face, and thrusted a costume in his hand. "Yook! Bager!" Aiden gushed, absolutely taken with the little badger costume. Draco was shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, but didn't complain with the choice of costume. Harry smiled and took the costume, "It's perfect Aiddy!"

Aiden preened under the praise and dashed off, dragging his chuckling father with him to find another costume, this time for his daddy.

"Ma!" Braden called yanking on his pant leg impatiently. Harry looked down at his son and almost chocked at the costume his son was holding. It was a Quittage uniform. A very skimpy Quittage uniform. The costume consisted of a tight (almost see-through) Slytherin crop top jersey and tight, almost spandex green and sliver leggings. To tie the look together a pare of fake Quittage goggles and beater club came with it. Harry flushed at the outfit taking it from his son intending on putting it back, "I don't think that would work for me Braden." Harry tried to explain.

Braden frowned grey eyes narrowing, "Why not?"

Harry fumbled trying to come up with a better excuse, "Uhh.. Well… You see it's just not… right for me…"

Braden sniffle, "But I like it…. and you wuv Quibbage."

Oh god… here comes the water works….

"What Mummy is trying to say is that he loves the outfit." Draco said from behind the flustered Gryffindor.

Harry turned around to give the blonde a piece of his mind when he was cut off by a soft kiss. "I think you'll look positively sexy in that outfit." The cheeky Slytherin whispered into his lips before pulling away with a smirk.

Harry flushed at the intense gaze the Blonde fixed him with, and barely registered that the Slytherin had taken their items to the counter to pay for them.

Cheeky Slytherin.

And so they left the store with a grumbling Gryffindor, a smug Slytherin, and two happy toddlers.

—

It started with a sneeze, and then a sniffle. Braden was playing by the lake like always with his partner in crime, Aiden, when all of a sudden he let out a loud sneeze fallowed by a sniffle. It was cold out and both of them were well covered courtesy, of Harry's worrying tendencies. So they dismissed the small sniffle. When they made their way back to the room, Braden was trailing behind, his face flushed and nose running. Harry, always a worrier, fussed over his son, touching his face checking for a fever. Aiden hovered by his brothers side worried. Braden coughed softly leaning into his mummies warm touch sniffing feebly.

Harry bit his lip, "He doesn't feel too warm.. but I think he should go to bed early…"

Draco nodded, frowning in worry at his ill son, and scooped him up into his arms.

"nooo.. no bed…" Braden complained softly while snuggling into his daddies warm body heat, already almost asleep. Draco calmly walked to the twins room, when they got back to the room, softly taking to a coughing Braden.

Aiden bit his lip looking up at his brother his green eyes watery, "Is Bwaddy okay ma'ma?"

Harry sighed picking his distraught child up and hugging him tightly in comfort, "We'll see baby, but right now your brother isn't feeling well."

Aiden sniffed tears falling, "Is he gonna die."

Harry stiffened and looked down at his son in shock, "No! why would you think that?"

"Rosie tolded me. you sick, you die!" Aiden cried, burying his face into his mummy's neck.

Harry shook his head, "No, baby, Rosie is wrong. Braden won't die ok? He will get better, you know why?" Aiden shook his head still not coming out of his hiding spot, "Because he loves us."

Aiden looked up at his mummy with wide green eyes, "He does?"

"Yes baby, he does. So that means he will get better." Harry said softly, kissing his son's forehead affectionately.

"Do You and Daddy love us?" Aiden whispered, causing Harry's heart to clinch.

Tears filled his eyes and his hugged his baby boy close, "Yes, Aiddy, Mummy and Daddy love You and Braden so much."

Aiden sniffed burying his face in Harry's shoulder, "So you'll never leave us right?"

Harry had to look up at the ceiling as tears fell silently before kissing and nuzzling his sons head, "We'll never leave you and your brother. Ever."

Aiden nodded still hugging his mummy tightly as if scared he will leave. That was how Draco found them when he walked back into the living room.  
He stood at the entrance watching his son and lover holding each other, and his heart clinched. He never had that with his parents, the only one who treated him like that was Severus, and he was grateful for everything his godfather did for him. He never thought he'd be a good parent, always scared he would end up just like his father. But when he held Braden or Aiden, he couldn't even fathom how his father ever beat his child. The amount of love he felt for his son's was scary. He knew he would gladly die for them in a heart beat, and would do anything to protect his family. The thought of Braden and Aiden leaving at the end of the year was heartbreaking, and he couldn't see himself without them. He needed his son's, and as shocking as it sounds, he needed Harry. Harry was everything he wanted in a partner. The Gryffindor had wormed his way into his cold heart and stayed there refusing to leave. Draco loved the warm hearted Gryffindork more than he cared to admit, more than he wanted to admit.

Harry looked up and smiled softly at the blonde, his eyes slightly red from crying. Draco frowned at the red rimmed eyes, and came over standing in front of the crying Gryffindor and son. He softly lade his hand on Aiden's back, rubbing soothing circles. The exhausted child had no chance at staying awake and soon dozed off in his mummies arms. The Blonde raised an eyebrow at his lover wanting an explanation.

Harry sighed and shook his head taking Aiden to the nursery to put to bed. Draco didn't let up, and fallowed the obviously distraught teen. When Harry tucked Aiden in he went to Braden's and kissed his son's slightly hot forehead. Braden sniffled and burrowed into the covers, his breathing a little wheezy but nothing unusual for a cold. Harry straightened and sniffed slightly wiping his tears with a rough hand, he didn't protest when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He took in a shuttering breath and turned into Draco's embrace burrowing into him.

"What happened, everything seemed fine today, other than Braden catching a small cold." Draco asked softly rubbing his lovers back soothingly.

Harry sobbed softly into the blondes chest making the arms around him tighten. "Aiden asked if we would leave him, like my parents left me. It just hit me… My parents died at the age of 21… only three years older than you and I."

Draco sighed and swept the weeping brunette into his arms and walked out of the nursery and to the bedroom. "We are not leaving them Harry. Never." Draco said laying them on the bed, cuddling his love close.

Harry sobbed harder clinging to the blonde, thin body trembling, " We will at the end of the year."

Draco bit his lip heart clinching, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We're two months in, Harry, we have a long time before that day comes."

Harry's sobs continued for another 30 minutes before they tampered off when he fall asleep curled on top of his Slytherin.

Draco stayed awake almost all night running his fingers threw his lover's wild hair trying to give him some comfort from his restless sleep. He didn't know what was going to happen when the kids were taken from them, but Draco knew it wasn't going to be good.


End file.
